


L'attraction de la haine.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Betrayal, Book 1: Six of Crows, Complicated Relationships, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, F/M, Hatred, Introspection, Love/Hate, Lovers To Enemies, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Relationship(s), Post-Betrayal, love to hate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Durant le tome 1] : "Il la hait. Il la hait probablement autant qu'il l'aime. Il ne devrait pas, vraiment." Nina/Matthias.
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	L'attraction de la haine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



> \- Si tu l'oses : 507. Sang.
> 
> \- Collectionner les POP : POP Ymir : Ses armes : Écrire sur un sorcier qui possède un attirail ou sur un personnage qui a de nombreuses armes.
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire sur Six of Crows ?
> 
> ND'A :Je dédis ce texte à Almayen, évidemment (sans elle je n'aurais pas commencé ma lecture de Six of Crows, je n'aurais sans doute même pas les livres), donc merci et j'espère que ce texte te plaira (même si il n'est pas sur Kaz et Inej.)
> 
> Contexte : Avant l'expédition au palais de glace.
> 
> Warnings : Vu le passif des personnages, ce sera pas joyeux.

Il la hait.

Il souffre encore, son enfermement l'a brisé, il a dû tuer des loups, et son âme s'est déchirée en mille morceaux à cause de cet acte, il doute de pouvoir la réparer un jour _et il la hait_.

 _Nina_.

Il la hait, c'est une certitude, ça fait un an qu'il la hait, c'est la seule chose que, ironiquement, la prison ne lui a pas enlevée, sa rage et sa colère, _sa haine_ d'elle, c'est peut-être même la seule et unique chose qui lui a permis de tenir le coup là-bas.

 _Il la hait, il la hait, il hait_.

Il la hait mais pas seulement.

Il la hait probablement autant qu'il l'aime.

Il ne devrait pas, vraiment.

C'est une Grisha, une sorcière, une traîtresse surtout, elle l'a trahi, il s'est retrouvé à Hellgate _par sa faute_ et il la hait pour ça, bien sûr qu'il la déteste, c'est évident, il a essayé de l'étrangler que ce soit en rêve ou la première fois qu'il l'a revue après tout, ce n'est pas rien.

(Il veut encore la tuer, ou du moins il essaie de s'en convaincre pour de bon, et peut-être que c'est vrai, mais…

Si elle n'était plus là, sa haine n'aurait plus aucun fondement, et surtout il se sentirait tellement _vide_.

Il essaie aussi de se persuader que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle une part de lui veut encore la garder en vie.)

Il a essayé de la tuer, et il compte bien encore tenter de le faire une nouvelle fois plus tard, en faisant bien attention d'être loin d'Inej et de ses innombrables dagues cette fois, oh que oui, il ne la connaît que peu encore, mais elle et ses armes sont de toute évidence terriblement redoutables.

Il la veut _morte_.

(Il espère que c'est suffisant pour se prouver qu'il ne ressent plus que de la haine à son égard.

Ce n'est pas le cas, évidemment.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.)

_§§§§_

Quand Nina entre dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, Matthias ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il est surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là sorcière ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander malgré tout.

Il ne manqua pas le léger mouvement de recul qu'elle eut du mal à réprimer face à la manière dont il prononça une nouvelle fois ce mot qui était clairement voulu pour être une insulte, et qu'il lui crachait au visage à chaque occasion depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner pourtant, se dit Matthias, c'était bien ce qu'elle était après tout, ce qu'il haïssait et méprisait le plus au monde.

Il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux d'elle.

(Et plus encore, il ne devrait pas l'aimer encore.

Mais c'était bien le cas, peu importe à quel point il aurait voulu pouvoir arracher son propre cœur pour ne plus avoir à ressentir quoi que ce soit _de positif_ pour elle.)

\- Je suis venue te parler.

\- Oh… Est-ce que ce sont les autres qui t'envoient ? »

Peut-être venait-elle de la part de Kaz tiens, il l'aurait parié, sans doute voulait-il qu'elle s'assure qu'il était bien prêt à remplir sa mission.

Il se retint à grand-peine de lui dire que si c'était le cas, ce n'était clairement pas pour elle qu'il faisait ça, et il ne sut pas déterminer _pourquoi_ cette pensée-là lui était venue à l'esprit précisément, ou plutôt si il ne le savait que trop bien.

Il voulait lui faire mal, la faire souffrir comme elle l'avait fait souffrir, et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la tuer, ou faire couler son sang, alors autant se contenter des mots qui pouvaient être si douloureux quand ils étaient bien choisis.

Pourtant, il ne les prononça pas, ces mots qui auraient alors très probablement amené une profonde tristesse sur ses traits, et il n'arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à les dire.

Peut-être parce qu'en vérité, il n'avait pas _réellement_ envie de lui faire du mal et qu'en un sens, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il était heureux de la revoir, d'être de nouveau en sa compagnie et de pouvoir la contempler, comme autrefois.

Il décida d'enfouir et d'étouffer tout cela sous la colère, la rage et la haine qu'il sentait bouillir en lui, et se contenta de la regarder avec une froideur qui, il espérait, pourrait faire suffisamment illusion.

Elle secoua la tête et croisa les bras, semblant incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter, comme si elle n'était pas à l'aise quant au fait d'être là, et il ne put empêcher la part la plus sombre de lui-même de s'en réjouir. Une autre partie de lui-même avait en revanche envie de la réconforter, et il la fit taire la seconde suivante, faisant comme si cette petite voix dans sa tête n'avait jamais existé.

« Non, lui rétorqua-t-elle, je suis venue de ma propre initiative.

\- Serais-tu devenue suicidaire depuis la dernière fois ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de rétorquer, presque malgré lui, et il était censé l'insulter ou lui parler le plus froidement possible, pas la taquiner bon sang !

Sa remarque amena un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Nina, un sourire faible et hésitant, certes, mais bien présent, et il maudit son pauvre cœur qui se remit à battre un peu trop vite face à cela, surtout alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela pouvait impliquer pour lui.

Il avait envie de voir Nina sourire à nouveau…

(Oh seigneur, il était définitivement foutu.)

Mais il n'était plus temps pour les taquineries innocentes et bon enfant désormais, avant c'était peut-être le cas, quand ils étaient toujours ennemis, toujours dans des camps opposés, mais qu'ils se faisaient encore confiance l'un à l'autre, avant qu'elle… _qu'elle ne le trahisse_.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, lâcha-t-il, et il ne put rater la façon dont son sourire s'évanouit instantanément, et il dut se mordre la langue pour retenir les mots qui menaçaient de lui échapper et qui ressemblaient un peu trop à des excuses.

Et ça n'avait pas le moindre sens, c'était _elle_ qui l'avait trahi, blessé, alors pourquoi avait-il envie de s'excuser exactement ?

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surprise.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à déterminer pourquoi elle était venue le voir seule, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait spécialement envie de sentir à nouveau ses mains autour de son cou, ou de voir la lueur de haine brûler dans ses yeux.

Que voulait-elle lui dire, qu'elle était désolée ?

Qu'il lui manquait ?

Qu'elle avait pensé constamment à lui tous les jours durant l'année précédente ?

Quant bien même c'était totalement vrai, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

_Je suis désolée, je t'ai trahi, je t'ai abandonné, mais je n'avais pas le choix._

_Je t'ai sauvé de l'enfer, alors s'il te plaît, à défaut de me remercier ou de m'en être reconnaissant, déteste moi un peu moins s'il te plaît_?

Ou plus simple et plus direct :

 _Je t'aime_.

Mais ça ne la mènerait à rien du tout, alors elle préféra se taire.

\- Je suis venue te dire que je suis désolée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, la gorge nouée, même si je sais déjà que ça ne changera rien.

Et elle sut en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle avait entièrement raison, qu'il ne la pardonnerait pas, et elle lut aussi dans son regard implacable qu'en réalité, il l'avait même déjà condamnée, et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

Elle aurait aimé dire que ça ne lui faisait rien, mais ça aurait été un mensonge.

\- Est-ce que ce sera tout ? »

Tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire pour se justifier s'était déjà évanoui dans l'air, puisque de toute façon il la jugeait déjà coupable (et elle l'était, c'était bien ça le problème) alors pourquoi essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout, pourquoi devrait-elle s'en donner la peine puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter ou même de la croire ?

Après tout, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une Grisha, _qu'une sorcière_ qui ne méritait rien d'autre que la mort par le feu sur un bûcher de son point de vue, pensa-t-elle avec amertume…

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui…

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, vas-t-en s'il te plaît… »

Elle serra les poings et sortit de la pièce la tête haute, avec un profond sentiment d'amertume vissé au cœur et la vague impression au creux de sa gorge que les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi.

Il la regarda partir, et il réalisa également qu'après leur expédition au palais de glace quel qu'en soit l'issue, il avait une certitude, une seule.

Celle qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Nina de sa vie après ça.

Ce constat lui fit bien moins plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru…


End file.
